Poison Part One Hold Me Thrill Me
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Harry finds an unexpected ally in Draco Malfoy. However, they are not meant to be together for their fate leads them to different paths. Draco will be forced to betray the only one he's ever loved... Yaoi. Harry/Draco. Pt. 1 complete! Sequel will follow!
1. An Unexpected Ally?

**Poison Part One – Hold Me Thrill Me**

**Chapter One – An Unexpected Ally?**

_Merlin's beard.__ How the hell did I get myself into this?_

Harry was lying in bed; it was one in the morning. Sleep was becoming less and less familiar; he had too much on his mind. Some time ago, the Goblet of Fire had spat out his name. He never put his name in the damn cup, but still he got elected a Triwizard Champion. It was a mere two days before the first challenge. But strangely, that was not what was occupying his mind right now.

Malfoy was.

-

Yesterday. Harry made his way to History of Magic. He was late; he had been trying to finish his assignment for Snape's Potion class later this afternoon. He miserably failed, not being able to concentrate. Instead he let his mind wander on the first challenge.

He subconsciously growled in the back of his throat. Now he was late, _and_ he didn't finish the assignment. Snape would be furious!

Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows of one of the statues lining the corridor.

"What the…"

"Ssshhhh!"

Harry was dumbfounded when he recognized the one putting his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Gwet wof mwe," he said, his voice muffled by Malfoy's hand. He shoved him against the wall and reached for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that, Potter," Malfoy said, already aiming his own wand at Harry. "Unless you want to die a painful death."

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat venomously, releasing his grip on Malfoy's robes.

"Do you want to know about the first challenge or not, Potter?" Malfoy inquired, slowly lowering his wand.

"Are you _joking_, Malfoy?" Harry asked, squinting his eyes warily. He didn't trust Malfoy; what was he up to now?

"I'm not. I found out yesterday, when I was in the Forbidden Forest."

"What the devil is your business in… oh never mind. Tell me!"

Malfoy smirked. "You forgot to say the magic word, Potter."

Harry looked at him furiously, not intending to give in. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

Malfoy's grin never left his face. "Close enough, Potter. You'll have to face dragons in the first challenge. I saw them in the Forest, with half the Weasley family gaping at them."

"Makes sense," Harry mumbled. "Charlie probably brought them in."

"You'd better think of a strategy fast, Potter. You only have three days left."

Harry clenched his fists at his side. "Thanks for reminding me."

Malfoy folded his arms. "You know I almost pity you, Potter. You didn't even enter and _still_ you manage to get into the Tournament. You must be scared out of your wits."

Harry opened his mouth to start yelling at Malfoy, and then he stopped before the words formed on his lips.

"How the blazes do you know I didn't enter?"

Malfoy looked at him arrogantly. "You'd never find a way around Dumbledore's defenses, Potter. I happen to know it was someone else who put your name into that cup." He abruptly turned around and was about to leave when Harry asked him: "Who?"

Malfoy looked over his shoulder.

"Aw come on, Potter, not even you are that thick! You can figure that one out yourself."

Harry hesitated for a brief moment, then called out: "Malfoy?"

Malfoy whirled around, visibly irritated now.

"WHAT, Potter?"

"Why did you tell me this? I mean, why are you helping me?"

Malfoy cast his eyes down, then looked at Harry again.

"When you have the opportunity to properly prepare, you might stand a chance against those things." He shot Harry a death glare, then continued: "I don't give a rat's arse about fighting fair, but I know _you_ do. You're three to four years younger than the other contestants. Use this information to your advantage. Oh and Potter?"

"Yes?"

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll make your life even more miserable than it already is."

And with that said, Malfoy disappeared into the shadows of a nearby corridor.

Harry decided to skip History of Magic after this bizarre event.

-

_Malfoy… He hated me since year one and now he's suddenly helping me out. So strange… Or would it be a trap? It can't be… I saw the dragons myself, hidden in the Forbidden Forest._

-

Harry caught himself glancing over at the Slytherin table more than once the following day. Malfoy acted completely normal though. He was still the insufferable jerk he'd always been.  
Harry hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione about the challenge. Ron was still unreasonably mad at him for not telling him about 'entering' the tournament. Harry felt lonely. The whole school was against him, thinking he cheated his way into the contest.

He pushed away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. He needed to clear his mind and focus on the challenge at hand.

At the lake he sat down on the grass, his back resting against a rock. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look, it's Potter, all alone. What's wrong, Potter? No friends left after cheating your way into the tournament?"

It was Malfoy, accompanied by his loyal followers Crabbe and Goyle.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry reacted almost automatically. "I have better things to do than listen to your crap."

"You know my dad and I have a bet, Potter," Malfoy went on, completely ignoring Harry's words. "I told him you wouldn't last ten minutes in the first round. He disagreed with me."

He smirked down at Harry. "He said you wouldn't last five."

Harry smiled tiredly. "That's great, Malfoy," he said sarcastically.

Malfoy bent forward so his face was closer to Harry's.

"Meet me here tonight after dark, Harry," he whispered. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Malfoy already said loudly: "You're no fun at all, Potter. I guess without your friends you're not worth shit anyway."

Malfoy turned around and left, his two companions trailing close behind.

-

_Meet Malfoy. At the lake. After dark. It couldn't sound more wrong, could it?_

Still, Harry was curious. Malfoy might have some more information to offer. He still didn't have a clue as to _why_ Malfoy would help him.

_Perhaps he doesn't hate me as much as I think._

He smiled bitterly. _Yeah, sure._

He got out of bed quietly and put on a sweater. He went down to the Common Room and hid under his Invisibility Cloak. As silently as possible, he made his way down to the lake, shivering in the cool night's breeze.

Malfoy was already there, waiting for him. He threw stones into the water and seemed pretty bored. He slowly got up and put his hand in his pocket. Shortly after, Harry heard a lighter lighting up a cigarette.

"So, you're finally here, Potter," Malfoy stated, inhaling deeply.

"You _smoke?_" Harry said unbelievingly, taking off the Invisibility Cloak. Malfoy taking part in any Muggle activity was completely insane to say the least.

"Yes, Potter, I do. It's harmless though; neat spell I got from a senior Slytherin. You didn't think I was going for the Dumbledore pipe smoker image, did you?"

Harry slowly shook his head. The image of Malfoy with a beard and a pipe in his hand was ridiculous and quite hilarious too, if you thought about it.

"So why did you want to see me?"

Malfoy put one foot on a rock and leaned forward. "To see if you made any progress at all trying to figure out challenge number one, Potter. I know you always wait until the last possible moment to take action."

"I'm not waiting 'til…" Harry said defensively.

"Shush." Malfoy sounded almost… understanding. "There's no recipe for success, Potter. You need to take advantage of your talents, should you have any. Think."

Harry thought hard, but couldn't think of any useful spells. All those times he fought Voldemort… he just got lucky, really.

"Merlin, Potter, is that what you think?" Malfoy looked at him intently.

"What?"

"You got _lucky?_ All the luck in the world can't save you when you're up against the Dark Lord."

Harry reached for his wand. "You get the hell out of my head, Malfoy, or I swear I'll…"

Malfoy made a dismissive gesture. "Sorry. Matter of habit, I'm afraid."

_Sorry? Never thought he could even pronounce it,_ Harry thought surprised.

"But you're thinking of spells. Don't. It takes more than a few wizards to stun a dragon. You'll be alone during the challenge."

"And again, thanks for reminding me," Harry said. "Look, Malfoy, all I'm pretty good at is flying a broom, really. We're not allowed to take our brooms, so it's no use. I've been over this a gazillion times already!"

Malfoy tossed away his cigarette bud and looked at Harry as if he was the dumbest person to ever walk this planet.

"You moron! You're allowed a wand, aren't you? You just use a summoning spell to get your broom!"

Harry studied his feet. "I suck at summoning," he whispered, embarrassed about the fact.

Malfoy snorted. "Attitude problem, much? You _practice_, Harry." Harry looked at Malfoy, surprised again at the sound of his first name.

_When did we start to be on first-name basis?_ he wondered.

"You practice until your wand is broken and your hand falls off, damn you!"

Malfoy extended his hand, without even bothering getting his wand, and said: "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

Harry's Invisibility Cloak immediately flew into Malfoy's hand.

"Now, Potter, try to get it back." Malfoy looked at him challengingly.

"Just don't laugh at me," Harry muttered under his breath, getting his wand ready.

"Why would I? This is dead serious, Harry, your life depends on it." Malfoy didn't look as if he'd laugh. Suddenly, Harry found himself safe in this place at this time of night. He didn't know _why_, but obviously Malfoy was trying to help him. He couldn't afford to pass on this opportunity.

He concentrated hard. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

The cloak moved, but not fast enough to be pulled from Malfoy's grasp.

"Again," he demanded.

_Dear me, he could be Snape's son._

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

It took a good thirteen times, but in the end Harry succeeded to get back his cloak.

Malfoy smirked, mumbling: "You're right. You suck at summoning."

Harry shrugged. "You suck at being famous."

Malfoy grabbed his chest and grimaced before he smirked again. "Ouch, Potter, that hurts."

"Sure, like you even have a heart in there. That was a joke," he said quickly, when a shadow crossed over Malfoy's face.

"I actually do, Potter." His hand reached into his pocket for his cigarettes.

Harry surprised him by pointing his wand at the pack.

"Accio!"

His hand closed around the cigarettes.

_I might die in two days. The hell with it._

"Mind if I try one?"

"Be my guest."

Harry lit his cigarette with his wand.

"What's with the lighter anyway? You don't need it."

Malfoy held it up, looking at it. "I just admire the invention. It can set things on fire. I like that."

"Destructive little juvy." Harry sat down and inhaled deeply.

Malfoy snickered. "If I had known you'd feel this adventurous tonight, Harry, I would have brought some booze."

Harry looked at him. "I might die in two days, Draco. To be honest, I don't give a shit about principles anymore."

They sat in silence for a minute. Then Harry said: "Draco… I'm sorry to ask you this again, but I need to know. Why are you helping me?"

Malfoy sighed, blowing smoke into the dark sky.

"Yeah… good question, Potter. Good question."

He remained silent after that. It lasted so long, Harry already thought he wouldn't get an answer at all. He almost startled when Malfoy spoke again.

"I started thinking this year, Potter. Why do I hate you so? Partly because I'm jealous, of course. Always in the spotlights, always getting all the attention… And I'm pissed at you, obviously, for choosing Gryffindor over Slytherin. I understand why you did it, but it still pisses me off."

"You wouldn't want me in Slytherin, Draco. I'd steal all your attention away."

"Maybe… but in Slytherin…" Long pause.

"We would have been friends."

Harry's eyes almost popped out by hearing these words.

"You're surprised? I don't have any friends, Potter, only people who fear me and follow me. That's when I started thinking. We have much in common, Potter, though you'd probably be disgusted by that very idea. You're different. So am I."

"And that's why you're helping me."

"That's why I try to save your sorry arse, Potter."

Malfoy got up abruptly.

"Keep practicing your summoning spells, Harry. They need to be powerful enough to cover long distances. If they don't…" He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Draco…"

Malfoy stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Thanks."

Malfoy smirked into the darkness and started to walk back to the castle.

_Goodnight… Harry._

Harry gasped when he heard Malfoy's voice inside his head, then he smiled. He cloaked up and took a different route back to the castle himself.


	2. Doubt

**Chapter Two – Doubt**

The day of the first challenge. Harry would rather have faced Voldemort right now. Of course, he got the Horntail.

_Just my luck._

He smiled when he thought how Hermione rushed into his arms earlier; clearly, she was concerned. Ron never showed to wish him luck. He was still pissed.

_Moron__._

It hurt though. He was used to having Ron around when the going got tough. And now, he was all alone in the Champion's tent, waiting for his turn. The waiting was terrible. He was soaking in sweat when he heard his name. Hesitantly he got out of the tent and into the arena. He immediately spotted the golden egg. Cautiously, he approached it. No dragon. He got closer… just a little bit closer…

A fierce tail pounded the ground right next to him. The impact made the ground tremble and he tripped. The Horntail was even bigger than he expected and more pissed off too. He stumbled to hide behind the rocks and waved his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!"

It would only take the broom a few seconds to get here, it was fast as lightning.

He tried to get a good look at the location of the egg, but his vision was blocked by the huge dragon. He ran to a bigger pile of rocks, only to get his hair scorched.

_My broom should be here by now. Merlin's beard, am I going to die a deep-fried dragon treat because I suck at that spell?_

Try again. His only option.

"Accio Firebolt!" He imaged the Gryffindor Common Room where he left it, but suddenly got another vision. On the Slytherin bleachers, right under Malfoy's feet, was his broom. In two seconds, he mounted his broom and took to the air. The Horntail reacted by breaking its chains and following suit.

_That son of a bitch dragon!_

So now it really came to flying. After a heart-stopping chase at breakneck speed, Harry managed to fly the dragon into a bridge. It fell down and was knocked out on impact. The Firebolt was on fire though, and Harry had a hard time keeping it under control. He made it back to the arena and got the egg.

-

After that, everything was a blur. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about his 'cheating' and welcomed him as a hero. When Ron showed up, he even apologized for his behavior. He told Harry that you'd have to be barking mad to voluntarily enter this tournament. Harry thought his smile couldn't get any wider.

When he passed Malfoy in the corridor, he winked at him. He felt like he could take on the world with a bright red Voldemort cherry on top.

-

Weeks went by. Everyone got excited about the Yule ball on Christmas Eve. After the fact, Harry'd much rather forget about it. He never understood girls and the night was a complete disaster.

Ron and Hermione both got home for the holidays, Harry stayed at Hogwarts as usual. He soon found out that he wasn't the only one who chose to stay during the holidays; one morning he spotted Malfoy in the Great Hall, absently poking around his breakfast on his plate. He looked terrible.

Since there was no one else around, Harry didn't see any danger in joining him for breakfast.

"Oi, what's up with you? You look dreadful."

Malfoy looked up with dull eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Potter."

He cast his eyes down to his plate again and muttered something about 'parents divorcing'.

"That's crappy, Draco. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the best, believe me."

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Malfoy looked at him and he could almost hear his voice inside his head saying 'duh, Potter.'

"You figured out the egg clue yet, Potter?" he asked, changing the subject.

Harry looked at him, his eyes stating 'duh' this time.

Malfoy smirked tiredly.

"I thought as much."

_He looks cute when he's exhausted._

_Wait a second! Where the hell did that come from? And by the stars I hope he's not reading my mind right now…_

"We'll figure it out, Potter. If you'll excuse me, I have to get me some sleep before I keel over."

"Sleep well, Draco."

"See you at lunch, Harry."

-

Harry spent most of the morning mauling over his earlier thoughts about a certain Slytherin student.

_Is that what he meant by being different? That we're gay? Aw come on! Then why do girls make me feel so confused all the time? Because I don't understand them?_

He thought about Hermione. She had looked stunning at the night of the dance. But she was his friend, he wasn't in love with her. And Cho? He just wanted to know what kissing would be like. He didn't feel aroused or anything. After, she had been quick to switch to Cedric as a boyfriend. It didn't bother him much though, he had different problems to deal with right now. She just didn't turn him on.

_Pushing Draco up against the wall did._

He hit himself in the head at that thought.

_That's it. The famous Harry Potter has finally lost it. I've become a pervert._

He stared down at his hands.

_I can't wait until lunch. Man I hope he can get some sleep. He looked horrible._

_He looked just like me when I had those terrible nightmares…_

The slightest shred of doubt wandered into his mind.

_What if there's another reason he's not been sleeping well lately?_

He glanced at the clock and went downstairs for lunch.

_I don't give a shit whether he's having nightmares about Voldemort. After all, his father is a Death Eater. It would only make sense._

-

Malfoy looked a bit better than he did this morning. Apparently, his appetite had increased too. He greeted Harry with his mouth full.

_He still looks cute. Oh man am I screwed._

"What was that, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Err… Nothing."

"I had a little run in with Moaning Myrtle when I took a shower just now," he said, gulping down more food. "She told me Cedric put his egg under water and opened it. You should give it a try, Potter."

The thought of Malfoy in the shower suddenly became very important to Harry.

_Give it a rest, will you?_ he mentally scolded himself.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do today," Harry sighed.

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you're wrong about that, Potter."

"Excuse you?"

"You and I are getting completely wasted tonight. I sealed the Slytherin Common Room, teachers won't be able to get in."

"Neither will I, I don't know the password."

"It's _murder_. It's way too easy to guess, I think they'll change it as soon as the holidays are over. So, are you in?"

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

Malfoy rose from the bench and turned to leave.

_And beware of that crazy Myrtle. She's after every nice piece of arse she can get her icy claws on._

Harry stopped chewing.

_Was he… flirting with me just now?_


	3. Happy Christmas Malfoy

**Chapter Three – Happy Christmas Malfoy**

Still in a bit of a shock, Harry filled up the bath and got in. As soon as he opened the egg under water a song emerged from it:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Okay, that was relatively easy. If this task was going to be under water, it would have to be in the lake. They would have to retrieve something and bring it back up within the hour.

_Great. Now all I have to do is figure out how I can hold my breath for a full hour._

Well, he had time. Next challenge was still weeks away.

He went to the library anyway to kill some time before dinner. He could finally focus again and worked through a huge load of books. He found nothing, but at least he felt good about himself for trying.

Malfoy didn't show up for dinner; he was probably eating in the Slytherin Common Room.

-

Harry hesitated slightly when he stood in front of the Slytherin entrance.

_Why should I hesitate? I could die in a few weeks. What's the worst that can happen?_

"Murder." The entrance opened without a sound and he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

Malfoy was sprawled on the couch, already in his pajamas. He sat up enthusiastically when he saw Harry come in.

"And? Did you get it?"

Harry tossed him the piece of parchment on which he wrote the song down. Malfoy looked up at him after reading it.

"The lake," Harry explained. "We're going to have to be under water for an hour."

Malfoy snickered. "No problem. Just practice holding your breath, Potter."

Harry looked at him in astonishment, then realized Malfoy was joking. He shot him a 'ha, ha, very funny' look.

"Lighten up, Potter. You still have time to come up with a plan."

Malfoy tossed him a glass and poured him a drink.

"Should I even ask what's in it?" Harry asked, eyeing the drink warily.

"That, Potter, is Firewhiskey I snatched from the Prefect's personal stash."

Harry took a sip. It was good; it burned in his throat and warmed his skin. He and Malfoy spent the next hours getting more drunk and reminiscing about the past years.

"You know I've never forgiven you for calling Hermione a mudblood," Harry giggled.

"Pfft. I didn't mean a word of it. Granger should've taken it as a compliment. I'm quite jealous of her, with her infinite knowledge of spells."

Malfoy leaned back into the pillows and sighed. Then he started laughing.

"You know this is ridiculous, the both of us getting wasted together," he roared. "Wouldn't have believed me if I'd told you this last year."

Harry shook his head, grinning like mad. "Would've paralyzed you is more likely."

Malfoy looked at Harry, still shaking with laughter.

_He looks even cuter when he's drunk._

Determinedly taking his mind off that subject, Harry remembered something important.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life at the first challenge," he blurted out.

Malfoy's laughter subsided. "There's no need to thank me, Potter. You suck at summoning. What was it again? _Merlin's beard, am I going to die a deep-fried dragon treat because I suck at that spell? _Couldn't let the famous Harry Potter meet an end like that, could I?"

Harry threw a pillow at Malfoy. "Thanks, Draco. Guess you're less of a wanker than I thought."

His last words were smothered in pillows flying at him. Within moments, they were having themselves an all-out pillow war.

Due to his lack of ability to hold his drink and consequent dizziness, Harry ended up on his back with Malfoy on top of him, threateningly raising a pillow over his head. Instead of putting his arms up and trying to block the pillow, Harry stretched out his hand and fiercely said: "Protego!"

Normally, he would've sent Malfoy flying, but now all he achieved was that he dropped the pillow. Harry smirked up at him.

"So, Draco, when did you find out?"

Malfoy blinked. "Find out what?"

Harry let his gaze travel down towards Malfoy's bulging pajama trousers.

Malfoy looked down, realized, cursed and backed away from Harry. His cheeks flushed red with shame.

"Oh don't you dare," Harry growled. "Don't you _dare_ be ashamed of it." He quickly made his way over to Malfoy, grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

-

Harry woke up with a start, immediately regretting returning to the land of the living. His head was killing him. He closed his eyes again, only to suddenly become very aware of the warm body lying next to him.

Malfoy shifted his weight and pulled Harry closer without even waking up. He continued snoring softly.

_In heaven's name, what did we do last night?_

They were both completely naked. Harry frantically searched his memory, only to find bits and pieces of the night before.

Lots of booze. Reminiscing. Pillow fight. And then? Malfoy straddling his waist, very much aroused. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw himself lunge at Malfoy, _kissing_ him. Then there was nothing. He couldn't remember.

Stupid booze. He never felt this crappy before. Next to him, Malfoy was slowly waking up. He stretched his whole body, then yawned and grabbed the side of his head.

A stifled groan escaped his lips, before he reached for his wand and pointed it at his head.

"Should've done that _before_ we fell asleep…" he muttered. "You awake, Harry?"

He never waited for Harry to answer, just performed the same spell at his head. Harry instantly felt better and sat up.

"Thanks," he said. "Draco… what the hell happened last night?"

"Heh," Malfoy grinned. "_You_ happened last night. Damn it, Harry, I always thought you were a goody two-shoes, but there's a whole other side to you."

"Did we…?" Harry didn't have the nerve to ask out loud.

Malfoy shook his head. "Strictly hands and mouths, Potter. Your virginity's still intact."

Harry fell back into the pillows and slapped his hand against his forehead.

"What the _hell_ am I doing?"

Malfoy's face hovered over his; obviously he was amused.

"You're not telling me you regret this, are you now, Harry? After all, it was _you_ who told me not to be ashamed of it."

Harry shot a death glare at Malfoy from under his hand. "I was dead drunk last night, Malfoy."

Malfoy shrugged. "You weren't _that_ drunk."

"I can't even remember…" Harry paused mid-sentence. Suddenly, very clear images were entering his mind. He _did_ remember. Oh goodness did he remember.

-

_He completely took Malfoy by surprise. It wasn't hard to get him upstairs, out of his clothes and onto the nearest bed they could find. For the next few minutes, he was all over him, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of that beautiful body._

_Malfoy moaned helplessly into his ear when he attacked his neck and shoulder. Harry peeled off Malfoy's hands and pinned them over his head._

_"Confringo," he whispered, making sure Malfoy's hand were tied down tightly. He saw a brief flash of fear in his capture's eyes, but it vanished as soon as Harry's hands lingered down his body. Malfoy moaned as Harry jerked him off, starting agonizingly slow, then increasing the pace. He grinned wolfishly when Malfoy's body contracted into an orgasm._

_"Reducto."_

_He wasn't prepared for Malfoy's swift reaction. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed Harry and pushed him down onto the bed violently. A wicked grin curled around his lips._

_"Devil's Snare."_

_Harry gasped when he felt the killer plant circle around his wrists and ankles._

_"You'd better not move around too much," Malfoy whispered._

_Harry looked at him furiously. He could've known Malfoy would turn this into some sort of test. He then briefly closed his eyes and tried to relax, knowing the Devil's Snare would only become tighter if he fought it._

_Malfoy took his time exploring Harry's body, and every touch became more frustrating. Harry's breathing became irregular when he felt Malfoy's tongue on the inside of his thigh. He couldn't control himself and twitched. He immediately regretted his move as the Devil's Snare became uncomfortably tight around his limbs._

_He wouldn't…_

_Oh yes he would. Malfoy's mouth closed around Harry's arousal. Harry grit his teeth not to cry out. Incoherent sounds were emanating from his throat._

_When Malfoy sucked harder, tears of exhilaration ran down the side of his head. The pleasure was only increased by the fact that he wasn't allowed to move. He was completely at Malfoy's mercy._

_"Draco…" he moaned._

_Then, suddenly, it stopped. Harry slowly looked up at Malfoy. He still had that wicked grin on his face. He looked at Harry challengingly._

_"Don't stop," Harry wheezed._

_Malfoy remained motionless._

_"PLEASE don't stop," Harry said hoarsely._

_Malfoy smiled arrogantly and then continued sucking with doubled effort. Harry gave up trying to remain still and felt the Devil's Snare dig into his flesh. He was screaming in pain and pleasure when he came. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Malfoy's smiling face._

-

Harry felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Pervert," he muttered.

"Oh I didn't hear you complain, Harry." Malfoy flashed him his trademark arrogant smile. There was something about Malfoy that Harry found completely irresistible.

"Just admit it, Potter," Malfoy hissed, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down on the mattress, "being restrained turns you on."

Harry inhaled sharply, never taking his eyes off of Malfoy's provocative features.

"I guess that makes two of us, then," he hissed in reply, twisting one of Malfoy's arms and wrestling free. He immediately closed one hand around Malfoy's neck.

He stared into these bright grey eyes for what seemed an endless moment. Then he kissed Malfoy again, only to be stopped by a searing pain in his scar. He grabbed his forehead and stumbled out of bed.

_The flash of green light… His mother screaming…_

He crippled to the floor, keeping pressure on his scar. It felt like it was going to explode.

He backed away to the door. The pain diminished a little.

"Harry? What the hell is happening to you?" Malfoy's words, though he was nearly screaming in panic, were no more than a whisper.

"You… stay away from me…" Harry groaned.

Malfoy got out of bed and made his way to Harry. Then, time froze. Next to Malfoy a shadow appeared and Harry heard that voice he had grown to hate.

"That's it, Draco… You did so well trying to gain his trust… He'll be at our mercy soon…"

His scar was pulsing with pure agony now. He nearly passed out when the shadow went through him and vanished into thin air.

Then it was over. The pain was gone and time continued its natural course.

"I should've known," Harry choked out, breathing heavily. "You were just a pawn to Voldemort this whole time. What was the big plan, Malfoy? To kill me in my sleep?"

"WHAT?" Malfoy shouted. "What are you on about?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. This was all an act to get into my pants and gain my trust. You sick, perverted RAT!"

Malfoy's facial expression changed from shocked to hurt to furious.

"I… am not… a Death Eater," he said in a dangerously low tone.

"Just stay the hell away from me," Harry said, quickly summoning his clothes and running back to his own dorm.

-

He never felt so _used_ in his entire life.

_I should have known, I should never let him get to me like that… He hates me and always will hate me. He'll do anything to bring me down._

He spent the rest of the holidays searching for a solution to the next challenge and avoiding Malfoy. He was relieved when the other students returned to the castle. Ron and Hermione were sitting right beside him at dinner. Malfoy wasn't there. Harry could relax a little and enjoy their stories about the holidays.

"How was your Christmas, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Boring," he answered determined. "Though I did find out what the next challenge will be about. I'll tell you later."

"What, are you crazy?" Ron whispered. "Tell us now!"

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper as well when he informed Ron and Hermione about the fact that he would have to be under water for an hour.

"I've been through the library at least three times," Harry concluded, "but so far I've found nothing that can help me become a fish."

Ron snickered.

_Bloody hell, I've missed them,_ Harry realized. _It's good to have them back._


	4. Hints that Hurt

**Chapter Four – Hints that Hurt**

Malfoy became an insufferable terror to all Gryffindors after the holidays. Especially the freshmen had to suffer. One week before the next challenge, it came to a confrontation.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Hermione expressed her thoughts. "I've never seen him this diabolic." They were on their way to Herbology.

Ron grimaced. "Who knows? He's probably on his period or something."

Harry couldn't help himself and laughed out loud.

"Yeah Ron, I'm sure that's the case. You idiot."

Ron suddenly froze and cried, pointing ahead: "It's Fred and George! Let's go!"

Crabbe and Goyle were restraining Fred and George. Clearly Malfoy had said something insulting. In any case, he was looking pretty pleased with himself.

Ron never thought twice and physically attacked Goyle in order to set George free.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, Weasel?" Malfoy interfered, grabbing Ron and brutally shoving him aside. Ron got up furiously, but never had time to retort. Harry had stepped in, waving Ron back and aiming his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh look, it's golden boy coming to the rescue of the poor little maggots. Bring it on, Potter. Let's see what you've got."

A shadow briefly covered Harry's face.

_Oh, you've seen full well what I've got, Malfoy._

Malfoy froze for a moment. Harry immediately took advantage and disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus!"

He approached Malfoy slowly and it gave him a thrill to see him stumble backwards.

_You've probably forgotten what I can do with these hands, haven't you, Harry?_

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and stretched out his hand. Harry startled backwards, but too late.

"Accio!"

_I should've known,_ Harry groaned inside his mind. His wand flew straight into Malfoy's hand.

_Let's see if I'm really a Death Eater now, huh?_

The students around totally forgot about the Weasleys and Crabbe and Goyle. They formed a circle around Malfoy and Harry, waiting for the things to come.

_At my mercy again, Potter. This looks very familiar._

Harry smiled bitterly, then opened his mouth. But the words he spoke were in a different language.

Malfoy's eyes grew wide when he realized what Harry was doing.  
A giant snake slithered through a nearby window and went straight for Malfoy.

_I thought you had a thing for snakes, Malfoy. Enjoy. _

Harry encouraged the snake to wrap itself tightly around Malfoy.

"Now, Malfoy, I strongly recommend that you don't bother any Gryffindor students anymore. Or any students for that matter."

"Make me," Malfoy choked out.

Harry hissed a few more words in Parselmouth. The snake bared its teeth at Malfoy and hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you, Potter,"  Malfoy whispered, quickly running out of breath.

"You should be, Malfoy, especially when you try to hurt my friends."

The snake went down and bit Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy's gaze, however, remained at Harry. He didn't even flinch, although blood started to drip to the floor.

_So you really meant what you said, then, Potter. You think I'm a slave to Voldemort?_ Malfoy shook his head before he passed out.

"Be gone," Harry hissed in Parselmouth. The snake exited through the same window it had emerged from.

Crabbe and Goyle went to get Malfoy to the hospital wing. Ron was the first to slap Harry on the back.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry! That jerk had it coming!"

Fred: "Harry, that was completely…"

George: "Utterly…"

"Amazing!" the twins said simultaneously. "If there's anything we can ever do for you…"

"It's alright, guys. You would've done the same for me."

Harry quickly waved away the compliments other students threw at him. He knew he had gone too far; he hadn't been planning on actually _hurting_ Malfoy.

Hermione whispered in his ear: "You know you shouldn't have done that, Harry."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I don't know what came over me."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "This was… personal, Harry. What has he done to you?"

Harry smiled at her bitterly. "Like you said: it's personal. That means I don't want to discuss it. I'm sorry, Hermione. He will live, trust me. The snake wasn't poisonous."

"Well, I'll make sure you'll never get angry at me," Hermione said. "That was really scary."

-

Malfoy was back in class at the end of the week, two days before the next challenge. He wasn't as repulsive as he used to be and limited himself to throwing deadly glares around at anyone who came too close.

Potions with Snape. One hour to go before the weekend. All you could hear were pens scratching on parchment.

Suddenly, Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape said in his usual 'this had better be good' tone.

"I was wondering… are there any potions that can help a person stay under water for say… an hour?"

Snape sneered at her. "If Mr. Potter needs any help with the next challenge, he would be wise to ask such a question himself. However, since I'm a teacher and therefore impartial, the answer would be that I haven't any idea if such a potion exists. For being so bold to ask, Miss Granger, I'll take ten points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor…"

"Detention, Miss Granger!"

Malfoy snickered.

"And you can join her, Mr. Malfoy."

"What? I just…"

Snape's eyes were enough to shut him up.

"Not another word from anyone. Hand in your assignments as soon as you're done or have given up trying to finish them."

The rest of the period passed in silence. Hermione and Malfoy stayed in class after everyone else had gone.

"You will each copy this text five times," Snape said, handing them rolls of parchment. "You can leave as soon as you're done."

Snape paused at Malfoy's table and said: "And not a moment earlier."

"Yes, _sir_," Malfoy said annoyed. Snape left the classroom.

-

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry and Ron found Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"We've been looking for you for hours!"

Hermione looked up, her face stained with tears.

"Oh dear," Harry said.

"What did he do now?" Ron asked aggressively, obviously referring to Malfoy.

-

_"Hey, Granger," Malfoy said. Hermione chose to ignore him._

_"You filthy mud blood witch," Malfoy hissed. "Had to be the nosey little bitch again, huh? Thanks to you, I'm stuck here for hours. I had better things to do."_

_Hermione still remained silent._

_"I was wondering if that Herbology freak friend of yours – don't ask me his name, because I'd never bother to remember – can hold his breath for an hour. Maybe I should make Crabbe and Goyle put that theory to the test. What do you think?"_

_Hermione slowly turned around. "His name, Malfoy, is Neville. And I think you need no further warning about what will happen if you lay a finger on a Gryffindor student again."_

_"Ooh, I'm so scared. I'd be keeping an eye on that Herbology Freak if I were you. And warn your dear friend Potter for me, will you? He hasn't got much time left."_

_Hermione's eyes lit up with rage. "You stay away from Harry. I don't know what you've done to upset him, but I've never seen him like this before."_

_Malfoy smirked. "Oh I'd never tell you what I 'did' to him." He got up and threateningly approached Hermione's desk._

_"But I can show you," he hissed. The room suddenly turned dark. Malfoy's eyes became snake-like and yellow._

_"You're not afraid of the dark, are you, mud blood?"_

_Hermione's blood turned into ice water in her veins and she ran for the door._

-

"That's it," she sobbed. Then she looked up. "Hang on. Where did Ron go?"

"Aw, blast it!" Harry cursed. "He's after Malfoy, of course. That hot-headed idiot!"

"You have to go after him, Harry," Hermione said.

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak from inside his robe.

"Of course I will, now go!"

Harry ran through the corridors, looking for Ron. He spotted him at the front gate. Apparently he was coming from the Dark Forest. Harry saw his face was messed up, but not as bad as he feared. Then his breathing stopped in his chest. He saw blood on Ron's knuckles. He waited until Ron had passed him and ran out as quickly as possible.

"Lumos," he whispered. In the shadows at the edge of the forest, he saw a spot of light reflecting. Malfoy's hair.

Malfoy groaned as he turned him over. Harry couldn't help it; he gasped when he saw the condition Malfoy was in.

"Sweet Merlin," he whispered.

Malfoy blinked up at him.

"Harry?" he croaked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Draco, if you want me to get you to the hospital wing, you'd better stay awake," Harry hissed.

_That Weasley packs a mean punch._

Harry hoisted Malfoy up and put his arm around him.

_Why on earth did you do that? Why'd you try to help me, you moron?_

Malfoy produced a painful looking smile.

_So you figured out what I meant with the threatening Granger thing? That's clever, Potter, I'm impressed._

Harry shook his head.

_You oaf, you could've just told me._

Malfoy glanced at him.

_After that little show of yours a few days ago?__ You wouldn't have listened. I've never seen you that mad before._

Pause.

_Turned me on._

"Honestly, Malfoy, do you want me to leave you here?"

_Aw come on. Do you still believe I work for him? As a whore? I know you used to hate me, Potter, but to think that… that's just low._

Silence. Harry dragged him through the gate and put the Invisibility Cloak over them.

"I don't know what to believe, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "But I know I can't leave you out there. Not like this."

_I'm touched._

"Why didn't you fight back anyway?"

_Weasley took my wand._

"What?"

_Yeah, laugh at me, will you? Make my day._

Malfoy groaned in pain when they climbed the next staircase.

"Draco?"

A sigh, then Malfoy went limp in his arms. He had passed out.

"Oh, great," Harry muttered. He tried hoisting Malfoy over his shoulder, but realized it was impossible. He would have to get the Invisibility Cloak off first. Just for a moment.

When he looked up again, Malfoy's body resting heavily on his shoulder, he thought he saw a pair of dark eyes staring right at him. He blinked and they were gone. He swiftly cloaked up again and dumped Malfoy on the bed nearest to the door at the hospital ward. He then threw over a bottle of Skelettine, so Madame Pomfrey would come out and see where the noise came from. She soon emerged from her office and tended to the still form on the bed. Harry made his way back to the dorm without being seen by anyone.


	5. Let's Start Over

**Chapter Five – Let's Start Over**

"Oh, bloody hell. Who scraped him off the ground? I left him at the Forest," Ron groaned next morning at breakfast.

"Yes, you hero," Hermione said sarcastically. "I should tell Dumbledore what you did."

Ron's eyes almost popped out. "WHAT? He threatened you!"

Hermione made a dismissive gesture. "You know Malfoy, Ron. He's all talk. He never laid a hand on me. What you did was… ugh, I don't even know the proper word for it."

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron growled. "A nasty remark about women and how I'll never understand them, I'm sure."

A pale hand landed on Ron's shoulder.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, Mr. Weasley." Snape was right behind him, looking more pissed off than ever. "Turn out your pockets immediately."

Ron's face became a bright shade of red when he coughed up Malfoy's wand.

"Now I think you should personally return that wand to its rightful owner, Mr. Weasley. And do apologize to him for your outrageous behavior last night."

Ron had no choice. Snape followed him as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

"I believe Mr. Weasley has something to say to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry," Ron muttered, giving Malfoy back his wand. "That I didn't hit you harder," he whispered so soft only Malfoy could hear it.

"That's the spirit, Weasley," Malfoy said loudly. "Finally know your place, don't you?"

The Slytherin table burst out in laughter. Ron went back to the Gryffindor table, his face as red as his hair.

"I swear to Merlin I should've killed him when I had the chance," he muttered.

"That'll teach you," Harry grinned, patting him on the back, "to be humble in the presence of his Pompousness next time."

Ron produced something that might have resembled a smile.

Hermione punched him playfully. "Come on, Ron, you deserved that. What Malfoy did was bad, but what you did to him was downright wrong."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Ron groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"If you'll excuse me," Harry said, getting up. "I have something I must do before the next challenge."

"Need help?" Ron asked, desperately longing to get out of the Great Hall.

"No, thanks Ron. I can take care of this myself."

Harry went looking for Neville and found him outside.

"Oy, Neville. Know any plants that can help me stay under water for an hour?"

-

Harry finished second the next day. Very admirable, considering he emerged from the water at the last possible moment. But the fact that he rescued two persons instead of one did count for something.

During the afterparty in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry managed to sneak away unseen. He made his way to the fifth floor and entered the prefect's bathroom. He sealed it with a spell and filled up the bath.

With a sigh, he dropped his clothes to the floor and got into the water. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

He didn't know whether he had fallen asleep, but he jolted up when he heard the door slam. He looked over his shoulder and saw something green approach him. He couldn't recognize him without his glasses on, but he suspected it was…

"Don't you ever do that again! What are you, Mr. Nobility himself? Rescuing two instead of one?" Malfoy jumped into the water without even bothering taking his clothes off first.

"And why the _hell_ was Weasley the one you were to rescue?" he hissed.

Harry smiled, suddenly realizing what it was that caused Malfoy to be all worked up.

"Blimey, Draco, are you _jealous_?" he snickered. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if it would have been _you_ out there? The whole school would find out _you_ were the one I cared most for?"

Malfoy froze. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Come on, you know it was professor McGonagall who selected them. She has no clue whatsoever about us… but she knows full well that Ron is my best friend."

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing that in," Malfoy growled. "So we're… okay again?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "Not yet. There's something I need to tell you first. I never explained what happened that morning." He told Malfoy about the vision of Voldemort.

"Why would he want me to believe you're working for him?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It could be your own mind playing tricks on you. He'd never warn you. Doesn't make any sense."

"Good point," Harry said. He looked at Malfoy intently. "You know I never thought I'd say this, Malfoy, but I actually missed you." He picked up his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's soaked clothes.

"Evanesco."

He grimaced when he saw the scars on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Hellions, Draco, I'm sorry about the snake. I never meant to hurt you."

_Oh, shut up. You're forgiven._

Malfoy grabbed the side of his face and pulled him close.

_Didn't I tell you it turns me on to see you mad?_

Harry smiled into the kiss.

_Sorry to disappoint you, I couldn't be happier right now._

Malfoy shrugged.

_I'll take what I can get, Harry._

-

Ron was standing next to his bed in the morning.

"So, you're back. Where did you run off to last night?"

Harry yawned.

"Went to the prefect's bathroom. Wanted to clear my mind after all the fuss about the challenge. Needed to be alone for a while."

Ron nodded understandingly.

"We need to hurry. We're late for breakfast."

They quickly got ready and made it to their first class in time. History of Magic was utterly boring as usual, but Harry didn't mind. He let his thoughts wander and relived last night.

-

_I just want to kiss you until there's nothing left of you and then start all over again._

Draco smiled.

_You're delirious, Harry. But I guess I know what you mean._

Harry never saw his rival this relaxed before. Even in their first drunk night together, he had been tense and their physical contact had been raw, untamed. But tonight… Harry felt his hands touch him, light like a feather. His lips were tenderly kissing him, moving agonizingly slow.

This wasn't about lust. He never felt this close to anyone before.

"Draco…" he whispered.

Draco looked at him. "You don't have to say it, Harry. I already know."

A wicked grin crossed over Harry's features. He buried his face in Draco's neck, hissing: "You're everything I love and hate and can't live without. I want to hurt you, only to take care of you after and take away your pain. I want to bring peace to your troubled mind and put you down to rest beside me. I love you."

Draco's eyes grew wide and he stared at Harry in disbelief.

"You just spoke in Parselmouth… I can understand you! I could hear every single word!"

"Oh, you do? Then shut up and kiss me."

Draco obliged eagerly.

-

"Harry! Are you coming or what?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present. The classroom was nearly empty.

He got up and got his things.

-

In the weeks that followed, Harry grew completely obsessed with Draco. Before the Triwizard Tournament, his dreams had been haunted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now, it was Draco that haunted him at night. Draco was all he could think about. He found himself looking forward to any classes with Slytherin House, so he could be in the same room with his obsession. They communicated telepathically during class, mostly sharing dirty jokes and trivia about their fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins.

_You dated Pansy Parkinson? That's just gross._

- _Father made me. She's fun, but hey, newsflash: I'm actually gay._

_You are? I would never have guessed. You're going to leave so many girls heartbroken when you come out,_ Harry thought mockingly.

- _Like I care._

_Oh, before I forget: don't take the short route back to your Common Room after class. Fred and George are booby-trapping it with Merlin knows what right about now._

- _You know I actually like those two? They can be a bit childish with their pranks, but their stunts get better every year._

_If you like them so much, then why were you giving them a hard time the other day?_

Silence.

- _I thought you understood by now._

_I think I do. It's still fucked up to have to be so cruel to everyone around you._

-     _Slytherin was the only option I had, Harry. I have to play the part. My father would kill me if I didn't._

Their conversation was interrupted by professor Trelawney, who was convinced Harry would die a certain death at the end of this year at Hogwarts.

"Why thank you, professor. Do you have any advice on how I may escape my terrible, dark fate?"

Ron stifled a snicker with his hand.

"Oh dear boy, you shouldn't mock the Prophecy." Professor Trelawney shook her head and continued to the other side of the classroom.

_I could've predicted that myself. Why is she always saying that stuff about me?_

_-     Dunno. Must be the legend, the history, the scar, the ties with our dear Dark Lord…_

_Ugh. Shut up. She just pisses me off._

Draco suddenly pointed at his sphere and cried out: "What the hell is _that_?"

Red smoke was whirling around in the sphere. As soon as professor Trelawney leaned in to take a closer look, the sphere exploded and her face was covered with red dye.

- _I avenged you, my beloved hero. Happy?_

Harry snickered. Ron raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Too bad it didn't hit Malfoy," he whispered.

"Yeah, too bad," Harry whispered back.


	6. Final Challenge

**Chapter Six – Final Challenge**

A few weeks later, after classes, Harry hid behind the One-Eyed Witch Statue in the corridor. He didn't have to wait long. Draco was trailing behind his Slytherin classmates, suddenly bending over to tie his shoelaces. He gasped when Harry violently pulled him behind the statue.

Draco's eyes were glittering when he looked at Harry.

"I knew you were around here somewhere…"

He was silenced by Harry's mouth crushing to his.

_What the… What's gotten into you, Harry?_

Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and restrained his hands with a swift spell.

_Right here in the corridor? You wouldn't…_ Harry heard Draco's mocking voice inside his head.

"Try me," he hissed.

Draco's eyes went wide in surprise, then he smirked.

_Bring it on, Potter. Let's see what you've got._

Another swift spell and their clothes were gone. Draco shivered when he felt the cold stone wall scratching his back. Harry put up his hands beside his body and somehow… charged them. Then he put them on Draco's chest.

The world ended in that moment. Draco gasped when he felt Harry's power surge through him. Harry smirked at him, turning Draco on even more.

"Had enough?"

Draco shook his head hard. "Hellions, give me more," he demanded hoarsely.

Harry put up a Muffliato spell so no one would be able to hear them before trailing his magic-filled fingertips over Draco's body.

Draco couldn't restrain himself and screamed.

"Are you sure, Draco? Do you really want to see what I've got?"

Even though he wasn't sure he could take any more, Draco nodded. His whole body was tingling with intense sensations.

Harry touched his own lips with his fingers and kneeled in front of the restrained form. Draco braced himself when Harry closed his mouth around his arousal and started to suck agonizingly slowly.

Tears streamed down Draco's face. He never found out how he managed not to come right then and there, but he suspected Harry didn't let him with his magic. He couldn't bear it though; soon he heard himself beg and plead to Harry, he was far gone indeed.

_Harry, I don't care anymore… Fuck me, hurt me, kill me for all I care. I'm yours._

Bright green eyes tore into Draco's. Draco didn't even want to properly prepare for it; he knew he could take the pain.

Harry lubed himself and entered Draco with short, shallow strokes.

_Don't you dare hold back on me, Harry._

Silver eyes encouraged him to let go, to lose control.

Draco's head hit the wall behind him when Harry buried himself inside of him.

"Harder," he grunted between clenched teeth. "Faster. _More._"

They became one, not just physically, but in spirit as well. They contracted into an orgasm as one.

Draco nearly passed out from sheer sensory overload. Harry released him and caught him gently when his legs gave out.

They just looked at each other for long minutes, trying to catch their breath and regain themselves.

"I…" Draco had no idea what he was going to say.

Harry grinned like mad, understanding him without a word.

"I know."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, really. Just gave you a taste of my magic."

"But we were… one person… or something," Draco said, still wildly confused.

"You told me it was okay to lose control. So I did."

Draco shook his head. "Is there anything in this world you can't get right, Harry? Merlin, and I thought I had some skills!"

Harry looked at him and held him close. "You gave me the idea. The restraints and all."

"Yeah, _sure_. You know what? Just shut up and kiss me."

Harry happily obliged.

"We should do this more often," he concluded.

-

After that, they competed in taking each other by surprise. It was insane to say the least, but they both became addicted to the rush of power and satisfaction. Harry felt like he finally met his equal and confided in Draco, sharing his past with him.

"Stupid Muggles," Draco cursed. "Maybe my father has a point after all."

Harry shrugged. "They don't know any better. Most people fear or hate what they don't know."

A shadow fell over Draco's face. He could feel Harry's next question coming.

"What about you, Draco? What's it like for a Malfoy growing up?"

He shook his head.

_Trust me, that's not something you want to know, Harry._

"You don't want to talk about it? That bad, huh?"

_Let's put it this way: there's a reason why I've become the person I am today._

Harry looked at Draco and felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the hurt in his silver eyes.

_All you know is how to cause pain and manipulate people into doing things your way… Your father saw to it that you were brainwashed into the perfect Death Eater. You were never allowed to speak your mind or question your heritage…_

Draco put up his hand in defense.

_Stop it, Harry. I mean it._

Harry gently took Draco's chin into his hand and rubbed his thumb over his jaw.

_I'm sorry. I just wish I could do something to help, that's all._

Draco flashed him a genuine smile.

_You're already helping, just by being there for me, Harry. Surely, you must know this._

Harry smirked.

_I have no choice. I'm golden boy, remember?_

-

Two weeks before the final challenge. Harry was thrashing around in his bed, caught in a nightmare.

_He was running through a giant maze. Something terrible was chasing him. With every step he took, the world became darker. He halted when he couldn't see anymore. Suddenly, a flash of light. When he looked up, he was in the graveyard he had seen before in his dreams. He recognized the statue towering over him and a sharp pain in his scar struck him down._

_"Finally… Well done, Wormtail, we got the boy at last. And now that we do…" Death Eaters were taking form in a circle around Harry. He gasped when he saw Draco appear next to his father._

_"… we won't be needing Malfoy Jr. anymore."_

_Harry screamed, but couldn't move._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Draco's body hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'._

Harry woke up screaming, with Ron standing next to his bed trying to calm him down.

-

At breakfast, Harry immediately noticed that Draco didn't sleep so well either.

_Draco…_

_-     Harry…_

_I need to talk to you._

_-     I need to talk to you._

_Dreams?_

- _Hellions, you too?_

_Meet me after breakfast. You know where._

- _Alright._

Harry shook off Ron and Hermione and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry? Aw, it's so sweet of you to visit me. I don't get a lot of visitors, you see?" Moaning Myrtle was floating right behind him. He turned around and said: "Sorry, Myrtle, but you can't be here right now."

"Oh?" Myrtle said, clearly insulted. "And why is that?"

"Nox Totalis!" Draco blinded Myrtle, who flew away screaming and rapidly made his way to Harry.

"You died in my dream," he choked out. "It felt so _real_…"

"Same here," Harry said depressed. "But what does it mean?"

Draco looked at him intently. "You'll have to forfeit, Harry. You're in grave danger. This Tournament is going to kill you."

Harry slowly shook his head. "I can't. Binding magical contract, remember?"

Draco grabbed the front of his robes and furiously hissed: "I don't give a damn about the contract. All you have to do is give up as soon as the final challenge begins. Faint for all I care. They'll get you out and you'll be safe."

"I…"

"Promise me," Draco said. "Voldemort is after you, and this time he is going to succeed. Winning the Tournament is no longer important. Your life is at stake!"

Harry cast his eyes down. "I promise," he whispered. "I'll give up as soon as I enter the maze."

Draco let go of his robe. "Thank you," he sighed. "Now, you won't be seeing me anymore after all this."

"WHAT?"

"Isn't it obvious, Harry? You were right all along. Voldemort just used me as a pawn. He wants you to win the Tournament so he can get to you. That's why I must've helped you through all this."

"Show me your arm, Malfoy," Harry commanded. Draco looked surprised, but obeyed, stretching out his left arm and pulling up his sleeve.

"You're not a servant of Voldemort," Harry hissed when he looked at Draco's arm. "You don't wear his Mark. You're not his slave, Draco. I refuse to believe it."

Draco got pissed. "Oh, _sure_!" he shouted. "Do you honestly think this is all a coincidence? Have you learned _nothing_ in these past few years, Potter? You can't trust me! You know full well what my destiny is! I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"There's no reason at all why we can't see each other anymore," Harry said quietly. "If you were a servant of the Dark Lord, I would be able to sense it."

"You did once, remember?" Draco was still furious and violently pushed Harry away from him.

"YOU WILL NOT THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE OVER ME! YOU HEAR ME, YOU NAÏVE LITTLE WORM?"

Harry had never seen Draco so angry. The room seemed to darken with every word he spat at Harry.

"Draco, calm down. You're scaring me." He looked up at the distorted features.

Silver eyes looked into his with contempt. "Am I? Get used to it, Potter."

Draco turned around and stomped off, leaving Harry on the cold floor.

_This didn't just happen._

Harry couldn't believe it. He got up slowly and walked out of the bathroom.

-

Draco was running towards the Tournament Grounds. He was too late. Harry had already vanished into the vastness of the maze.

_Hellions, I failed him… This is the end. He won't make it out of there alive._

Draco knew he had no chance to enter the maze himself. He wasn't skilled enough to pull it off. When he saw the flash of light indicating that the Portkey had been activated, he made a split-second decision and closed his eyes.

-

"Cedric! NO!"

Cedric's body hit the ground and remained motionless afterwards. Harry looked up at Voldemort, blinded by his tears and seeing red flashes before his eyes. He never hated anyone this much.

"Pick up your wand, Harry, and let's end this," Voldemort commanded. Harry picked up his wand. It seemed to weigh a ton, he could barely lift it.

Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on him and Harry felt he had nothing left to fight for. He didn't stand a chance. He buried his face in his hands.

"Get up, Harry! I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

Slowly, very slowly Harry became aware of it.

_You're not alone, Harry_. He failed to recognize the voice.

He got up and faced Voldemort.

"That's the spirit! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The magic from their wands connected. Harry heard the voices of his parents, supporting him and encouraging him to let go.

Harry jumped towards Cedric's body, summoned the Portkey and vanished.

End of Part One

Hold Me Thrill Me

Kiss Me Kill Me

You don't know how you took it  
You just know what you got  
Oh Lordy you've been stealing  
From the thieves and you got caught  
In the headlights  
Of a stretch car  
You're a star

Dressing like your sister  
Living like a tart  
They don't know what you're doing  
Babe, it must be art  
You're a headache  
In a suitcase  
You're a star

Oh no, don't be shy  
You don't have to go blind  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

You don't know how you got here  
You just know you want out  
Believing in yourself  
Almost as much as you doubt  
You're a big smash  
You wear it like a rash  
Star

Oh no, don't be shy  
There's a crowd to cry  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

They want you to be Jesus  
They'll go down on one knee  
But they'll want their money back  
If you're alive at thirty-three  
And you're turning tricks  
With your crucifix  
You're a star

(Oh child)

Of course you're not shy  
You don't have to deny love  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me


End file.
